


How Stiles Lost His Virginity (Traducción)

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Time, Frottage, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Spanish Translation, atypical romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:18:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6221449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>He vuelto!!! Bajo otro nombre pero he vuelto XDD</p><p>Empezaré poco a poco a ir subiendo aquellos fanfics que en su día había traducido y comenzaré con otros nuevos.</p><p>Y muchas gracias otra vez a lielabell por dejarme publicar la traducción de su minific ^^</p>
    </blockquote>





	How Stiles Lost His Virginity (Traducción)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How Stiles Lost His Virginity (In 600 Words or Less)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/458740) by [lielabell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lielabell/pseuds/lielabell). 



> He vuelto!!! Bajo otro nombre pero he vuelto XDD
> 
> Empezaré poco a poco a ir subiendo aquellos fanfics que en su día había traducido y comenzaré con otros nuevos.
> 
> Y muchas gracias otra vez a lielabell por dejarme publicar la traducción de su minific ^^

Esto no era cómo se suponía como debería suceder. No, en absoluto. Se suponía debería estar sonando música romántica y haber una iluminación agradable y la piel debería de estar dulcemente perfumada. Se suponía que habría mechones de pelo color rubio fresa para que él enterrara la cara entre ellos y unos profundos ojos verdes para perderse en ellos. Y labios carnosos y sensuales besar a y, y, y...

Se suponía que sería con _Lydia_ , ¿Vale?

Se suponía que sería _romántico_.

Se suponía que _significaría algo_.

No se suponía que ocurriría después de casi morir, por cuarta vez esa semana, con algún tipo de suciedad negra todavía salpicando la camiseta. No se suponía que le empujarían contra una pared, y que la mano de un hombre lobo enojado bajaría por sus pantalones. Eso solo... nadie sueña con eso.

Nadie piensa en que sus pantalones vaqueros queden destrozado por unas garras o ver unos ojos verdes cambiar a rojo o que unos colmillos afilados arañen su cuello.

Aunque, por la forma en la que el cuerpo de Stiles estaba reaccionando, tal vez deberían.

Pero aún así, caliente o no, ser jodido en un callejón sucio por alguien que dudaba en llamar su amigo no era exactamente lo que alguien quiere para su primera vez.

Excepto...

Excepto que era _Derek_ y estaba haciendo esos ruidos y gemidos contra la clavícula de Stiles, surcando a Stiles una y otra vez, hasta que las rodillas Stiles prácticamente se convirtieran en gelatina y estuviera prácticamente viendo las estrellas.

Y tal vez no era lo más romántico que nunca hubiera vivido, pero la forma en que jadea " _Stiles_ " con los ojos salvajes y muy abiertos, hacía que el corazón de Stiles latiera más rápido, le hacía tomar aliento en pantalones rasgados.

—Por favor —decía Stiles, sin saber siquiera lo que está pidiendo, sólo que él necesita algo, necesita más.  
Y entonces Derek le besa, y todo fue desesperación y necesidad y absolutamente perfecto.

Stiles gemía, bajo en su garganta, sus manos se agarraban a las caderas de Derek, tirando de él más cerca, más fuerte, consiguiendo una fricción adicional por la que estaba frenético, y antes de que incluso de que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, ya se había corrido, con la espalda arqueándose contra la pared, presionando su cuerpo, incluso más fuerte contra Derek.

Y, no, Derek no era suave, dulce y tierno. Olía a cuero viejo, a aceite de motor y almizcle. Su cuerpo era duro en todos los planos y ángulos, la barba de su cara era tan áspera como el papel de lija contra el cuello de Stiles.  
Pero estando entre sus brazos se sentía bien.

Y tal vez esta no era la versión típica de una película romántica para adolescentes, con lo de estar cerca de la muerte, ese extraño pringue negro y el olor agrio que basura del callejón estaba emitiendo, pero la forma en la que Derek agarraba su rostro y la forma tierna en la que Derek lo miraba antes de que presiona suavemente los labios en la frente Stiles, parecía más romántico que cualquier otra cosa en la corta vida de Stiles.

Esto tenía que significar algo. Algo más que una necesidad de saber que estaban vivos, que ambos tenían que sobrevivir para luchar otro día.

—Te tengo —susurró Derek, mientras sus labios se deslizaban sobre la piel Stiles. Él lamió un poco el lugar donde cuello de Stiles y el hombro se encontraban, respiró profundamente y luego dijo de nuevo— Te tengo.

Y, claro. Eso no era como la primera vez Stiles se suponía que debe de ser. Ni siquiera estaba cerca, en realidad. Pero Stiles no la cambiaría por nada del mundo.

  
FIN


End file.
